Ranger apprentice first Truth or Dare
by no one but someone
Summary: This is my first R.A fanfic. This is my favorite series next to PJO. Please try not to yell at me if the story sucks. I don't own R.A. Go John Flanagon!
1. Horace makes up a game

**This is the first Truth or Dare, because it's so far back to midevil. This is my first Ranger's Apprentice fanfic. I hope to update soon.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Will's P.O.V<strong>

I was walking in the woods, on vacation in Redmont, looking for something to do. It was a nice afternoon with the birds chirpin' and all that other things. I soon found myself in a pasture with Halt, Gilan, Horace, Alyss, Evanlyn, and Jenny sitting around talking. I asked, "Hey, whats going on?" Horace said, "Well, I made up this game called Truth or Dare." I asked, "How does it work?"

Horace said, "Well someone asks someone else Truth or dare? If the person says dare the first person gives them a dare. If they don't do it they remove one article of clothing. If they say truth they get asked a question. If they don't do it they also lose one article of clothing. After that the second person asks another person, and so on so forth."

I nodded my head. Horace said, "I'll go first. Gilan Truth or dare?" Gilan said, "Dare." Horace paused for a moment. He soon said, "I dare you to sword fight Jenny and lose, when shes only armed with a stick." Gilan said, "Fine."

Gilan and Jenny got up. Gilan pulled out his sword from his sheath, and Jenny went to find a stick. She came back with a twig to make it more embarrassing and hard for Gilan. When Horace yelled, Go! Gilan instantly dropped his sword and fell to the ground as if shot by an arrow. Jenny threw the twig away.

Gilan muffled under his breath after the face plant, "Halt Truth or Dare?" Halt said, "Truth." Gilan asked, "Have you _ever _laughed at all?" Halt said, "One: no. Two: Damn you." Halt asked, "Jenny Truth or Dare?" She said, "Dare." Halt said," I dare you to make me a good pie, I'm starving."

Jenny ran off to make the pie.

**Ten minutes later . . .**

She came back with a pie. She gave it to Halt. She asked, "Will Truth or Dare?" I said, "Dare." She said, "I dare you to shoot a arrow at the Baron." I left to do it. It was a good thing I was a smart alec or else I would've been a goner. When I came back I said, "Oops I missed."

I asked, "Gilan, Truth or Dare?" He easily said, "Dare." I said, "I dare you to makeout with Evanlyn for as long as you can." Horace looked murderous. Gilan said, "Nahh" He then took off his boot. He asked, "Jenny Truth or Dare?"


	2. Some romances

**Hey guys! Sorry to tell you this, but I'm going to camp for a week, sorry for the inconvenience. By the way I added some romance, sorry if you don't like it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Will's P.O.V<br>**

Previously on this!

_Gilan asked. Jenny Truth or Dare?_

Jenny said, "Truth." Gilan asked, "Have you ever messed up a meal?" Jenny said, "While I was practicing." Boy did I remember _that _incident.

Jenny asked me, "Will Truth or Dare?" I said, "Truth." She said, "How many times have you messed up in front of Halt?" I said, "Too many to count. Aylss, Truth or dare?" She said, "Dare." I said, "I dare you to write a prank letter to Lady Pauline."

She got up and walked away. Five minutes later, she came back smiling. I asked, "What did you write?" She said, "Tell you later. Horace Truth or Dare?" He said, "Dare." Aylss thought about it.

She soon came up with a conclusion. She said, "I dare you to dare Will not to do his dare." Horace was about to ask when I just took of my cloak. I asked, "Gilan Truth or Dare?"

Of course he said, "Dare." I said, "I dare you to wear a dress during the next Rangers gathering." He nodded. Unluckily for him, Crowley is planning a early Gathering this year.

He asked, "Horace Truth or Dare? He said, "Truth." Whimp. I asked, "What is the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?" He said, "Well, one time during practice I was getting ready for a overhand cut, when the sword flew out of my and hit one of my classmates."

I didn't think it was funny, but Jenny giggled. Horace asked, "Evanlyn Truth or Dare?" She said, "Dare." Horace said, "I dare you to kiss me." Evanlyn shrugged and walked over. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It lasted longer and longer. It felt like a hour.

Then a voice came from nowhere. **I'm surprised they haven't started rolling around yet. **All of us (but Evanlyn, and Horace) asked, "God?" **No I'm the author. Yes there is someone controlling your fate out there.**

I said, "No there isn't." **Oh yeah? **Suddenly Gilan jumped up and said, "Sorry I'm being forced to do this. Then he punched Halt in the, well, where no man wants to get hit. **That's what people get for disbelieving. Oh theres one more thing before I go.**

Suddenly Alyss jumped on me.

**Third P.O.V ****(cense Ive never had a first kiss so I dont know what Its like, yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it out.)**

Alyss was making out with Will, Horace was making out with Evanlyn, and Halt was rolling around on the ground with pain. When all of it was finished (Except for Halt) Horace asked, "Alyss Truth or Dare?"

She said, "Truth." Horace asked, "Did you want to kiss Will or did the author make you?" Alyss said, "I wanted to but, the author took away the power for me to hold it back." Will smiled.

Alyss asked, "Evanlyn, Truth or" Evanlyn said, "Dare." "I dare you to tell your dad that Horace and you slept together one night and now your pregnant." Evanlyn just took off her bracelet.


	3. Knight's chase

**Will's P.O.V**

Evanlyn asked me, "Truth or Dare?" I said, "Dare." She said, "I dare you to reproduce with Alyss as soon as you two get married." We both in a chorus said, "We all ready planed to do that."

I asked, "Halt Truth or dare?" He said, "Truth." I asked, "Are you chicken?" He said, "Well of course after being punched in the mans place after the author came along." **Hey I deserve some credit! **"Oh shut up!" I really hope Halt knows what hes doing. **Time for major embarrassment for Halt.**

Suddenly Lady Pauline walked in. Halt was then forced to get up and danced the Scottish jig. Lady Paulines eyes widened as she backed away.

Halt said, "Not funny!" **Yes it is. **Halt said, "This is getting mostly me nowhere. Gilan Truth or dare?" He said, "Dare." Halt said, "Dare you to dress up like a circus monkey and run around town punching random people." Gilan ran off. We heard some screams. We heard some deep voices yell, "After him!"

Gilan ran in and hid behind Halt (instead of hiding in a tree). Three knights came in they asked, "Which way did the monkey man go?" I said, "That way!" I pointed to the right with my most serious poker face. They ran off. One had a double-handed sword, one had a mace, and one had a regular sword.

When they where gone Gilan asked, "Will Truth or dare?" I said, "Dare." Gilan said, "I dare you to shoot a arrow at Halt." Halt asked, "Why's everybody either embarrassing me or hurting me?" **Because its funny. **Halt said, "Damn!" I just shot the arrow to get it over with. Luckily for me and Halt it missed.

I said, "Halt truth or dare?" He sighed. He said, "Dare." I said, "I dare you to dare Gilan into doing something painful to himself." Halt said, "Gilan I dare you to turn yourself over to the knights." Gilan yelled, "I thought you where my mentor!" Halt sad, "That was at least 18 years ago."

Gilan ran off.

**1 hour later . . .**

We took one look at Glian. I said, "Shit."**  
><strong>


	4. Gilan leaves, and a Skanadian joins

**I tried my best to make the characters be themselves. So I read one of the books. I also tried adding detail. Tell me if I added any good to the story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Will's P.O.V<strong>

We all looked at Gilan's almost dead body. It had a bunch of cuts on his back. Bruises all over his legs. And one big cut on his chest. Halt got his medical kit, and started getting to work.

He first cleaned the wound with alcohol. Then he wrapped/covered the cuts with bandages. Gilan slowly got up. He groaned, and fell back down again.

Halt said, "Gilan isn't going to be playing anymore." **Gee what makes you say that? "**I'll take Gilan's turn, Will Truth or Dare?"

I said, "Dare." Halt said, "I dare you not to ask me any questions." I said, "I'm probably going to lose that, Horace, Truth or dare?"

He said, "Truth." I asked, "Where you EVER in love with Jenny?" Horace said, "Yes, but that was before I met Evanlyn." Evanlyn smiled.

She said, "Thank you sweetie." (**I just read book 10 and they got married at the end.**) Horace asked, "Halt Truth or dare?" Halt said, "Dare." Horace said, "I dare you to go on a boat as soon as possible for a entire day." Halt paled. He just took off his cloak. Speaking of ships. We heard some snapping of branches, stomping, and some sneezing.

We then saw a big man emerge from the woods. He had a hat with horns on it, and a battle-ax. All of us (but Halt) yelled/asked, "Gundar?" Halt was not so delighted. Because a Skanadian meant there was a ship near by.

Gundar said, "Hello everybody. The Obearjarl gave me the week off. What are you doing?" Horace quickly explained what was going on. Gundar said, "I'd like to join. So whose turn is it? By the way, creative game General." Horace nodded to the acknowledgement. Halt said, "It's my turn ,Gundar Truth or dare?"

He said, "Dare. I ain't chicken." Halt said, "I dare you to ride a hoarse." Gundar said, "Fine". He then jumped on Abelard. Halt said in panic," No not my hoarse (I think it is his hoarse)! It was too late. Abelard just kinda collapsed. Gundar said, "Oh well, General Truth or dare?"

* * *

><p><strong>I dare you to review.<strong>


	5. George's little secret

**I'm sorry so short but I couldn't think of any super exciting dares. HINT, HINT.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gundar's P.O.V (You didn't expect that now did you?)<strong>

_Preciously on this story_

_Gundar said, "General Truth or dare?"_

_Now we continue with this story most people are criticizing._

General (Horace) confidently said, "Dare." I said, "I dare you to jump into freezing waters while only wearing your underwear for 30 minutes." Will showed some empathy for the General. The General not knowing the experience wasn't scared so he said, "Sure."

He went off with Will behind him.

**Will's P.O.V (It's hard to be in Gundar's P.O.V)**

When we got there Horace took a deep breath of the salty air. Horace then stripped and jumped in. He instantly shivered like hell. He was so cold he crawled up like a ball and started whining.

**Thirty minutes later . . .**

Horace got out and I handed him a blanket and his clothes. He put them on and wrapped up in the blanket. When he got into the circle He shivered/stuttered, "W-w-will take m-m-my turn f-f-for me-e-e." I said, "Okay. Gundar Truth or dare?" He said, "Dare." I said, "I dare you to burn your ship."

Gundar took off his helmet. He was about to ask, when George came out of nowhere with chair and chicken. He sat down. I asked, "George, what are you doing?" He said, "I heard about your little game form Gilan and I want to watch you guys act like idiots." He munched on the chicken leg.

Gundar said, "In that case, Halt Truth or dare?" Halt said, "Dare." Having a feeling of what Gundar's dare was. Gundar said, "I dare you to 'convince' George to play." George said, "I know where this is going so I'll just join." He then sat down between Horace and me. Halt asked, "Truth or dare?" George said, "Truth." Typical. Halt asked, "Who are you in love with?" Not letting the chance to find out. George said, "Jenny."

All gasped, except for Jenny who was probably thinking, "George loves me? Why now does he reveal to others?" and Gundar who was thinking, "What's with all this romance? I want some beer." George asked, "Gundar truth or dare?"

* * *

><p><strong>I dare you not to flame<strong>


	6. Itchy itchy

**Sorry so short I couldnt' think of good ideas at the time. Forgive me! The reason It took me so long is that I was reading a series.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Will's P.O.V<strong>

Gundar said, "Truth." We were all taken by shock by this. George asked, "Okay, who do you hate the most within 3 meters of the center of this circle?" "Halt." He said it with complete calmness. Halt looked at him angrily somewhat. He asked, "What? He made Oberjarl ride on one of those beasts from hell!"

We all murmured, 'We all know Skanidians hate horses." Except George who (sadly) didn't really know that. Gundar asked, "Halt Truth or dare?"

Halt said, "Dare, give me what you got." Gundar said, "Okay, streak through town covered in poison ivy leaves." Halt said, "Sure, I've had worse." Alyss and Jenny closed their eyes. Halt striped, and then tied himself with poison ivy leaves. Then ran off screaming into the village.

When he got back and put his clothes on. He itched like hell. He then asked, "Horace Truth or dare?" Horace said, "Dare." Halt said, "I dare you to give me a bath so this damn poison ivy will get off." Horace got up and fetched a bucket. He splashed the water on Halt. "Done". He asked, "Will Truth or dare?"

I said, "Dare." Horace evilly smiled. He then said, "I dare you to . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>I dare you to review<strong>


	7. There's alot of fainting

**Hey guys! I have something to say to all of you! Thanks for support, I hope you like this short chapter. B.T.W F$#! you flamers!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Will's P.O.V<strong>

"I dare you to run into that tree fifteen times." I got up and ran into the tree. I didn't actually run but Horace bought it. I asked, "Gilan Truth or dare?" "Dare I ain't chicken." I asked, "When did you start talking like a farmer?" Gilan shrugged. I said, "Anyway, I dare you to shove a stick up Horace's ass." Horace fainted right on the spot. Gilan got a stick and shoved it up.

Evanlyn also fainted. Gilan asked, "Halt Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to take the stick out and beat George with it." George ran but he tripped over Horace's body. I had to tackle him, so I did.

Halt yanked the stick (out of you-know-where) and hit George on the head with it 20 times. George got knocked out. Halt asked, "Will Truth or dare?" I said, "Truth, I don't want to be knocked out." Halt blinked. He asked/said, "Okay. Then, how many hits does Greybeard Halt have?" I asked, "Are you sure you want to know?" "Yes."

"Everybody in every tavern knows the song by heart, and half of the people in castle Macindaw." Halt fainted. I said, "See I didn't faint. Though we have too little who are conscious, lets wait until everybody wakes up." Horace got up and asked, "WTF happened?"

* * *

><p><strong>I dare you to review.<strong>


	8. Retared Horace

**Sorry it's so short I have a very small 'me time' REVIEW YOU B***H'S!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Will's P.O.V<strong>

So when everybody was awake, I asked, "Horace Truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you to walk into the middle of the town and yell attention I'm retarded repeat I'm retarded." Horace got up and walked away. After like 2 seconds we heard, "Attention I'm retarded repeat I'm retarded!" He came back blushing. He sat down and if looks could kill I would be dead times 10000000000000000.

He asked, "Halt Truth or dare?" "Truth." "What is your most deepest, darkest secret?" "Ummm I have a uhhhhhh a uhhhhh. . . . ." "Just spit it out!" "I have a teddy bear!"

One of my ribs broke that day. All the animals, and people within 50 miles could hear me. And again if looks could kill Halt would be held for murder.

Halt asked, "Shut up! Anyway Horace Truth or dare?" "dare." "I dare you to act retarded for the rest of the day."

Horace then ran away into town going "huba hubahubabababa!"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. I'M running out of ideas also<strong>


	9. END

**Will's P.O.V**

After awhile of Horace being a retard for 7 hours straight we decided to cut his dare short. So Horace said, "YOU MUST DIE! Halt I dare you to shoot Crowley with an arrow." "But I choose t-." "YOU CHOOSE DARE!" "Okay . . . ." So he walked off. When he came back he said, "We cant play anymore because I shot a civilian by accidint."

Thats when Crowley came back "YOU MUST DIE YOU &%* %$#! *(&564!" Then Crowley chased us all away.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I had to end it but I will start a sequel someday, byez!<strong>

**Signed, N.O.B.S**


End file.
